


The Weight

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Character Death at all, Read with caution PLEASE, Self-Harm, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM 500: NailA dark scene from Raphael after Simon's betrayal.Caution:Please understand this is a dark theme please read tags. Thank you.
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. NvrLndBoi/Bastian here o/  
> This is one of the stories from when I was busy and thought it would work with this prompt.  
> My first time ever posting for an HM 500 fic. 
> 
> Please really read the tags and understand I am serious.  
> Music : Gabriel by Alec Benjamin  
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy.

He should’ve never delivered the chatterbox mundane to her. If he had just refused and taken the punishment that came with it he wouldn’t be here right now. She would’ve just picked someone else though. She would’ve gotten what she wanted one way or another. 

_ Scratch. _

He should’ve tried harder to chase the mundane away when he came back looking. He saw him prowling around the hotel a few nights after. He should’ve scared him into never returning.

_Scratch._

He succeeded in saving his clan though. He was a good leader. He made sure they couldn’t persecute his clan for her transgressions. 

He failed again when it came to the now fledgling. Failed to see how much of a threat the fledgling actually was.

_ Scratch. _

The fiery hair shadowhunter, the fledgling, and the distraction provided by the whip wielding shadowhunter had ensured his prisoner’s escape. He should’ve been more vigilant. Should’ve known that the shadowhunters wouldn’t have relented that kindly when denied something. He let himself get distracted. He let himself believe that he could trust the fledgling. Thought that the fledgling valued the Clan’s safety above the shadowhunters. Only to be left with a hole.

_ Scratch.  _

Not only did the fledgling release her. No, the fledgling didn’t destroy things in half. The fledgling signed a document stating that he consciously asked to be turned by her. In return it had null any leverage he had to keep his position as the Clan Leader. She could show up at any minute and take away all he established. Put all his clan in danger again with her mundane feeding habits. 

_ Scratch. _

Even the kill orders he put out couldn’t fix this.

_ Scratch. _

Slowly looking up at the mirror in front of him he locked his eyes on to the scratch marks on his left bicep. They would fade in a few hours. Perks of being a vampire. 

He ran his hands under the sink’s water and took in the way his blood was easily washed off of his finger nails. 

Turning around to make his way out he made a turn into his closet right outside the in-suite restroom. As he searched through his closet he caught the scratch marks in his peripheral again. The pain was long gone and the blood ceased before he ever made another. 

Still the area was red and angry. Tender to the touch he noticed pulling on one of his suit shirts. 

It has been awhile since he had fallen this low. Normally his papa would’ve talked to him and they would’ve drank the night away or even week if that is what he needed. 

That option wasn’t there currently though. His papa was running around trying to fix the archer shadowhunter’s every stress and worry right now. They had a lot on their plates right now. 

Raphael pulled his suit jacket on and looked at himself in the full length mirror. His moments studying his attire were cut short by a knock door though. 


End file.
